1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cremation urns. In particular, the present invention relates to a cremation urn having an internal container for holding memorabilia of the deceased.
2. Discussion of Background
Cremation is becoming increasingly accepted as an alternative to burial. Cremated remains are sometimes scattered at a site that is associated with the deceased person. More commonly, the remains are stored in a memorial urn fashioned of bronze, marble or some other long-lasting material, and placed in a mausoleum, cemetery plot or the like. Occasionally, a husband and wife may choose to have their remains placed in a single urn.
Various types of cremation urns are available, including a combination urn and vase (Raymond, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,373); an urn that degrades when submersed in water so that its contents may be recycled (Vigh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,602); a non-corroding porcelain-covered sheet metal urn (Klinzing, U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,520); and an urn that can be hermetically sealed and then reopened and resealed (Klinzing, U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,617).
Craft (U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,026) provides an urn having a compartment for storing cremated remains, and a pull-out drawer for storing small objects. The drawer may be opened without disturbing the remains out of curiosity. If valuables, such as wedding rings, are kept inside, theft is possible.
In other types of containers, compound containers--containers within containers--are known. Prager (U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,833) provides a device that attaches a smaller bottle to a larger bottle. The smaller bottle is screwed into the device, which in turn is screwed onto the exterior threads of a larger bottle. Drouilly (U.S. Pat. No. 928,033) shows an auxiliary receptacle that is threadably received inside a main receptacle, and is itself sealed by a cap. The bottle closure device of Guenard (U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,256) is designed for concealing a token or prize as part of a promotion. Jars may be provided with additional, frictionally retained lids for holding printed matter such as instructions for use of the contents (Rowbotham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,517). None of these devices stores cremated remains in one container and other objects in a concealed, resealable second container.
There is a need for a cremation urn which is easily sealed, which may be opened and resealed if needed, and which has a concealed, separate container for storing memorabilia of the deceased.